


Master's Crowd

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's body is very happy about his new relationship with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master's Crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adafrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/gifts).



> Written for the Outside In POV challenge on McSheplets

He waited, bracing himself for the squeal that was sure to come.

"OMG, he touched us!"

Their master's nipples were always the most excited even if they weren't involved in any proceedings, but today...

"He kissed me," Left Nipple practically swooned.

"Was it great? Was it? Was it?" Right Nipple asked.

Dick just smiled to himself, listening. The nipples could never hear enough and it could become a bit taxing, but they were so full of genuine joy that you couldn't help feel with them.

And he did enjoy his master's exploration with this new person. Well, not actually new. They'd known John for a long while, although he personally had only glimpsed him a few times in the shower and once in the infirmary, which was altogether not a happy memory.

"It was... amazing," Left Nipple said.

"I can imagine," Right Nipple said dreamily. "His fingertips grazed over me."

"And over me," Stomach said wistfully.

"Oh, yes," Small of the Back said.

"His fingers are great, aren't they?" Ass perked up.

"I don't think he actually touched you," Small of the Back said carefully.

"Yes, he did! His hand slid into Master's pants a bit."

"Seriously? He touched you? How was it? We didn't even get to see him," the thighs whined.

"Soft and rough at the same time. I can't explain it," Ass said thoughtfully. "You'll have to feel him yourself."

"Aww, come on, you're just teasing now!"

"No, really. And don't worry, I'm sure we'll all feel him soon enough," Ass declared boldly.

Dick was almost surprised by Ass' calmness. Usually he was overeager to meet their master's new friends and it had been quite a while since it had been a man.

Suddenly there was a sad little whimper from below.

"How long until he'll touch us?" came the resigned question from the toes.

Dick knew that they always felt neglected and it wasn't entirely unjustified. Then a snort came from above.

The uncomfortable silence that followed was nothing new, but Dick still hated how their master's face and especially the mouth could spoil the mood for the rest of them.

"I'm sure, he'll touch you soon," Dick told the toes especially gently. "John seems like a very thorough man, gentle but passionate. I think he might actually kiss you," he added, knowing that it was their greatest wish.

The toes sighed happily at the thought.

"Oh, give it up," Mouth said disdainfully to the toes. "Even if he will, it will only be in passing. You'll never know what it feels like to be really kissed and licked and _loved_."

"What _does_ it feel like?" the nipples asked hopefully and Dick sighed inwardly, because they should know that they wouldn't get any answers.

He was right. And he hated Mouth's feeling of superiority. As if it all began and ended with him. Yes, it had been John's touch of his lips to Mouth that had brought their relationship to a new level and had caused excitement for everyone.

But it didn't make Mouth better than the rest of them.

"His tongue is... wet," Neck offered.

It wasn't much, but Dick appreciated the effort, because he knew that Neck wasn't one of many words.

"He sucked on me," Right Earlobe added. "Only briefly, but I'm sure even you must have felt it, toes."

"We did," came the answer, followed by a giggle.

"He ran his hands through me," Hair said with wonder. "He seemed to like it."

"Of course he did," Dick said, because he almost couldn't bear Hair's insecurity. "He really likes _all_ of us," he said pointedly in the direction of Mouth.

"Very warm. His back. Hairy arms. Ticklish at the waist." They all listened to Right Hand. You could never tell when his mind would wander away again. Once he got distracted there was no turning back. "Put my finger in his mouth. I wonder what we'll have for dinner today."

And that was that for Hand's attention span.

"I can't wait to see him again," Right Nipple said.

"Do you think this will be serious?" Stomach asked.

"Yes!" Ass said immediately, but Dick knew that much of that was wishful thinking.

"I think so, yes," he said more carefully. It was the truth. "How long has it been since Hand first touched him?"

"Over three years," Left Nipple said.

"Exactly, and they've grown close since then. Don't you harden when Master thinks of having John's mouth on you?"

"Yes, and it was still nothing compared to actually feeling it."

"It will be even better when it's the tongue," Dick said with a wink and the nipples made a little meep sound.

"John is wonderful," they said in unison.

There was agreement all around.

Mouth was silent, but at least he wasn't interrupting the others in their happiness.

Dick stayed quiet while they talked about John. He was looking forward to touching John for the first time. He wasn't as desperate as the toes or as eager as Ass and really not as giddy as the nipples had been, but he anticipated this more than any of his master's partners in a long time.

He'd hardly ever seen John, but he knew what his master thought when he brought Hand down to Dick and they brought Master to climax together. Master hadn't thought about anyone but John in a while and more than that Dick simply sensed that John was special to him.

Dick thought their master deserved some happiness. And if that meant that he got to come inside John's mouth or slide into John's ass, he certainly wouldn't complain. But it wasn't really about that.

For the first time in a long time Master was in love again. And Dick hoped it would last until even the toes had gotten their kisses and licks and for a long time after that.


End file.
